minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
1.16 - Nether Update
1.16'https://twitter.com/MiaLem_n/status/1178017151195783169 (known as the '''Nether Update'https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-snapshot-19w40a) is an upcoming major update for Java Edition themed around revamping the Nether. This update was announced at MINECON Live 2019.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/everything-we-announced-minecon-live-2019 Additions Mobs ;Piglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player, unless the player is wearing gold armor. **Even if the player wears gold armor, piglins will become aggravated towards the player if they open a chest containing any item crafted with or related to gold near the piglin. *Can spawn wielding gold swords or crossbows. *Will be able to barter with the player. *Piglins will attack wither skeletons and the new Hoglin. ;Hoglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player. **Appear to have a higher melee range than most mobs. *Can be bred and used as a source of food in the Nether. **Appear to drop raw beef, though this is likely a placeholder. *Name is not yet finalized and will be decided on by the community.https://feedback.minecraft.net/hc/en-us/community/topics/360001390112 Goats *Goats are mobs which won MineCon Live 2019 Biome Chooser. **With Goats there was also "snowier snow" and better mountain generation ***Goats are from Mountain Biome Blocks ;Blue Fire *Acts the same as regular fire. *Fire lit on soul sand will turn blue. *Generates naturally in the soulsand valley biome in the Nether. ;Nether Fungi *Generated in the netherwart forest. *"Twisty" and should not be stepped in. ;Mushrooms *At least two new types of mushroom will be added to the netherwart forests. One is teal with orange spots and the other is pinkish-red with a brain-like pattern. ;Blue Nether Wart Block *A variation of the nether wart block. *Generates in the blue Netherwart forest. ;Nether Wart Stem *Veiny looking blocks that comprise trunks in the Netherwart forest. ;Nether Grass *Resembles grass blocks *Grows on top of Netherrack *Comes in red and blue Target Block *Resembles hay bale's side texture. *Emits a redstone signal when shot with an arrow. **Signal is stronger depending on how close the arrow is to the center of the block. *In clips of the soulsand valley, blocks with a similar color scheme to soul sand can be seen, alongside conventional soul sand. ;Unnamed light block *A light-emitting block which closely resembles glowstone can also be seen. *Appears to compose the spots of mushrooms. ;Unnamed stalactite block *This unidentifiable block makes up stalactites. Unnamed stalactite bottom block *Appears in clusters where stalactites penetrate the ground. *Dark color with a texture resembling jungle leaves. **The top texture of the stalactite block on all sides. New kind of Snow *Snowier Snow is from MineCon Live 2019 Biome Chooser. **With new kind of snow there were also goats and better mountain generation. ***Snowier snow is part of mountain biome. Biomes *The Nether will get at least three new biomes: **The soulsand valley includes uncovered fossils, soul sands, large speleothems, blue fog, and Blue Fire. **The netherwart forest red is a dense forest with trees made of nether wart blocks. **The netherwart forest blue is a variation of the red netherwart forest, with nether fungi found on the ground. *Mountains will be remade. Structures ;Bastions *Fortifications built by piglins that are found in the Nether. Changes Mobs ;Zombie Pigmen *Will be renamed to zombified piglins. ;Illusioner *Will spawn in raids. Gameplay ;Respawning *Players will be able to respawn in specific parts of the Nether. References Category:Minecraft Updates Category:Nether Category:1.16